1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a road surface detection device and a road surface detection system that detects a road surface region where a vehicle travels.
2. Description of Related Art
One known road surface detection device detects a road surface region where a vehicle travels, from disparity information in a captured image around a vehicle that has been captured by a stereo camera. US 2014/0071240 A describes one example of such a road surface detection device. The device described in US 2014/0071240 A detects a road surface region using disparity information (distance information) in a captured image.
Also, technology is known that detects a road surface region based on disparity information in an image region to the inside of a white line in a captured image, for example, in order to increase road surface region detection accuracy.
However, if a white line on a road is unable to be detected, or if there is no white line, the method that increases road surface region detection accuracy described above cannot be used. Therefore, in this technical field, there is a need to increase the road surface region detection accuracy not based on a white line detection result.